


Rendezvous

by wodahs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wodahs/pseuds/wodahs
Summary: Staring at the door to the empty classroom, Daichi intimately knew that he was walking into a trap. His previous midnight rendezvous with Kuroo have always ended pleasurably-not that Daichi would admit that-but he knew what waited for him behind that door was absolutely, positively, an ambush.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> minor dominance squabbling, minor pregnancy kink?, it's an a/b/o fic, it's what you'd expect

Staring at the door to the empty classroom, Daichi intimately knew that he was walking into a trap. His previous midnight rendezvous with Kuroo have always ended pleasurably-not that Daichi would admit that-but he knew what waited for him behind that door was absolutely, positively, an ambush. The other alpha had been on edge today, making Daichi wonder if their meeting would be cancelled due to whatever stick was up Kuroo’s ass today. Thinking back to earlier, he recalled the way the Nekoma captain had looked like he was too big for his skin, rubbing his wrists and eyes flicking around the room with a dangerous look on his face. His blocking had been ruthless today, but the movements lacked the usual grace Kuroo usually possessed. Instead they were replaced with the jagged, powerful and raw movements that set the opposing team a little on edge. A few Nekoma members had attempted to bring their captain back down to earth but each were ignored or politely shrugged off. Eventually Daichi brought it upon himself to take a minute with Kuroo, and the other boy’s eyes had looked like he wanted to eat him alive. Daichi did not get many words with Kuroo though, as Sugawara followed behind him and set off whatever tantrum Kuroo was having-a deep growl tearing through the air and causing Daichi and Sugawara both to jump in surprise, turning to look at Kuroo before both found that they had somewhere else they needed to be, right now. Daichi could still feel Kuroo’s eyes on him as he left though-but the black haired boy hadn’t said anything.

Daichi and Kuroo had been meeting in secret for awhile now, each night of the training camp they’d sneak out of their respective team’s rooms and come together-literally and not so much-meeting in the same out of the way classroom each night. With the sudden onset of Kuroo’s aggression, he had expected it to be cancelled. But he had gotten a note, specifically telling him to come to the room tonight. And Daichi, weak to Kuroo as he is, had listened.

Taking a breath, he reaches out and opens the door and is immediately flooded with pheromones-slipping through the crack of the door and ensnaring Daichi in their pull as his hands shoot up to cover his nose, alpha hindbrain rearing at the exposure to another alpha’s scent. It should be repulsive, should send his brain signals to immediately get the fuck out of there, close the door and retreat back to his team mates before he gets any deeper in this. But it isn’t, Daichi opens his mouth to speak-inadvertently getting a mouthful of Kuroo’s scent-when he’s all but tackled to the ground. It all clicks together for Daichi, “Kuroo, you idiot-what are you doing here when you’re in rut? Is that why you’ve been a dick all day?” Daichi fights back when Kuroo attempts to roll him over onto his stomach, giving just as good as he’s getting. Kuroo doesn’t respond at first, hands desperately wandering Daichi’s body as if it was the last time he’d ever get to touch him-or maybe like it was the first time and he was desperate to finally get his hands on him after so long. He feels strong hands slide up to grab his thighs, nails digging into the skin to keep him there. “It’s ‘cus you’re here,” Kuroo states-like that response doesn’t make Daichi’s heart flutter in his chest-even if Kuroo is brazenly groping him and rutting his dick against him.   
Taken aback by the statement, he can feel himself blushing, averting his eyes even in the darkened room. “Shouldn’t you be shacking up with some omega? We never..” fingers dig deeper into Daichi’s thighs at the remark, a growl forcing it’s way out of Kuroo’s throat as if the statement offended him. The unspoken “we never said we’re exclusive-we never said we’re dating” hangs between them.  
The silence doesn’t last long however, and Kuroo leans down over Daichi’s chest, coming up to kiss his way up Daichi’s pecs to his collarbones-the other visibly placated by the gentle gesture before Kuroo bites down-hard. The brunet seems shocked out of his appeased state at that, attempting to sit up and push the other off of him when Kuroo pushes him back down forcefully, and Daichi is reminded for a moment how strong he really is under all that lean muscle. “It has to be you, Sa’amura. It’s always been you,” the words are so genuine and Daichi’s heart is doing flips again, even if somewhere in his brain he wonders if it’s just the rut talking. The sweet talk doesn’t last long though before it turns filthy “Gonna knot you, Sawamura, have to-’gonna fill you up so good, let me, let me” Kuroo’s cock rubs against Daichi’s ass and he can feel how much the other is leaking, how hard and desperate Kuroo is as he speaks sweet nothings into his ear. Alpha hindbrain rearing again, the words of the Nekoma captain should be revolting, should have Daichi kicking Kuroo so hard he won’t have to worry about another rut ever again, But Daichi’s not a typical alpha, and things have never been typical between him and Kuroo. He thinks belatedly of just how whipped he is for Kuroo Tetsurou.  
“If we’re doing this,” he stops a moment as Kuroo stops his grinding to listen to, eyes looking at him like he lit all the stars in the sky, “you need to let me get prepared. I’m not letting you go in dry, Kuroo. I will leave you here. Do you have any lu-” Jolting like a cat with it’s tail on fire the black haired boy eagerly moves to a gym bag laying a few feet away from them. The first pocket is opened and Kuroo brings back the lube, eyes on him like an eager puppy. “Good boy,” Daichi speaks without much thought into it, but Kuroo preens at the praise, looking like he might forgo the orders and jump Daichi again. The next order is easier “Strip.” The other captain doesn’t need to be told twice, and he’s shucking his shirt off as fast as he can, and maybe Daichi mourns the opportunity for Kuroo to do a strip tease for him. Quickly he omits his shirt. Pulling his own shorts down, he catches the predatory look the alpha is throwing his way-it makes him inhale sharply, cock pulsing in interest in the fact that he’s wanted so badly.  
He’s been given a generously attentive audience, so he pulls his underwear down slower, letting the edge pull over his shaft until it’s released, coming up to hit his stomach-he swears he hears Kuroo gulp at the action. The underwear is discarded, and maybe the brunet makes a show of hiking his legs up, pulling his cheeks apart so his audience can get a better view of him. Grabbing the lube, he gets a generous amount for himself and takes a moment to attempt to warm it before he presses into himself. Not warm enough, he thinks as he inhales at the temperature difference, finger slowly making its way inside himself. It’s alright though, he thinks-Kuroo always runs hot during moments like these. Not wanting to rush things too much, he works his fingers inside of himself, attempting to prepare himself enough while not taking as long as to outlast Kuroo’s patience. Alpha’s aren’t meant to take each others knots, lacking the natural lubricant of omegas-not to mention the headstrong instincts that abhorred the thought of submitting-but with the right pair of alphas, some lube, and some determination, it was possible. Preparation maybe goes longer than Kuroo would have liked, and when Daichi thinks Kuroo is about to break his orders he speaks again, tone firm. “Sit, Kuroo.” The command pulls a deep whine out of Kuroo’s throat-but the other alpha stays nonetheless. There’s only so much the alpha can take though, being ordered to stay still when everything in him was demanding he claim Daichi now, wanting to pin the other alpha to the ground and fuck him until he’s begging for his knot, so to relieve himself he reaches down, touching himself and mimicking the other’s movements, wishing he could replace the brunet’s fingers with his cock.  
There’s something powerful about having an alpha in rut obey you, keeping their desires under a tight collar and leash, a high you could get addicted too. But if Daichi keeps teasing the other like this, he’s going to get jumped whether he says to or not. Pulling his fingers out of himself, grazing his prostate on the way out, he moans, the sound reverberating throughout the room. “Kuroo, you’ve been such a good boy, are you ready to take your reward?”  
The black haired boy seems knocked out of his stupor again, nodding fervently as his hand’s pace quickens, he looks to the Karasuno captain for permission-and does what he’s been wanting to do for the whole damn day. Hiking Daichi’s legs over his shoulders, Kuroo kisses the others knee before guiding his cock into the other’s ass and slamming home. The brunet inhales with the sudden entry-Kuroo has never been small, and he can feel the knot press into him-promising to tie them together-and only getting larger as Kuroo pulls back, never enough to leave Daichi’s heat completely but enough to gain momentum and press into all the spots that make Daichi keen and press back against him. The previous silence is broken again as Kuroo just about folds him in half-ankles high in the air as he’s pounded into and the stretch of his muscles has Daichi whining. “Sa’amura- Sawamura,” the other alpha croons to him, voice sweet even when he ruthlessly hits Daichi’s prostate, hands tight on Daichi’s legs when he writhes and tries to move away from the overstimulation. Finally taking what he’s been wanting after all day is extremely satisfying, finally having Daichi under him and taking his cock makes Kuroo’s alpha brain extremely happy, having such a powerful, steady person submit to him is addicting. The thrusts slow, maintaining a steady rhythm as the pair pant. “You feel so good- do you do this for every alpha that falls for your thighs?” the taunts are harmless but it still elicits a growl from Daichi “Just you, Tetsurou” he admits, too far gone to respond to the jab adequately. The moan of his given name causes Kuroo to stop, meeting Daichi’s gaze and kissing him, he only stops for a moment though-before he starts trying to fuck Daichi through the floor, attempting to get as deep as he can. “You’d make such a good omega-Daichi, wouldn’t let anyone else get their hands on you, nobody else would know how good this,” he grabs Daichi’s ass for emphasis “feels. Would keep you happy and knotted whenever you wanted it-would give you whatever you wanted, Daichi.”  
Daichi attempts to make a response but is cut off when Kuroo uses one of his hands to desperately jerk him off, his brain going haywire and he’s caught between moving back against Kuroo’s cock or thrusting into his hand. Kuroo tightens his hand near the base of Daichi’s cock, knot desperate for attention and it pulls a scream out of the captain, jerking his head back as he comes, thrusting into Kuroo’s hand. The Karasuno captain keeps coming into Kuroo’s hand while Kuroo is doing his best to breed him. Kuroo’s knot is almost full size, and just manages to slip inside Daichi before it gets too big, pushing him and forcing him open and to accept everything Kuroo is going to give him, ensuring nothing leaks out. Grinding as deep as he can go, Kuroo pulls Daichi closer, the brunet giving him a weak moan as he comes deep inside, euphoric on the feeling that he got to bury his knot into Daichi-the other’s ass milking him for all he’s worth. Immediately his brain goes into making sure his ‘mate’ is okay, and he leans close to Daichi, kissing him everywhere he can reach, thanking him for helping him, whispering more, less lewd, sweet nothings into his ear.  
Daichi seems to take a moment to catch his breath but lets Kuroo pamper him anyway. It’s only when Daichi seems to fidget, Kuroo’s knot nowhere close to going down that Kuroo’s alpha brain interrupts, growling softly and gripping him to ensure his ‘mate’ isn’t going anywhere. It looks like the Karasuno captain wants to fight back for a moment but he releases his tension with a huff, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders and pulling him close. “I’m not going anywhere you idiot,” Daichi presses a kiss to the other’s jaw, who contently purrs at the action and moves to scent mark him. The two continued like that for a moment, Kuroo’s purr louder than Daichi’s as he continued scent marking him, Daichi seemingly putting up with the pampering treatment. It’s only when Kuroo’s alpha brain is satisfied that he stops scent marking him, looking down at Daichi-who seems to be holding back something. They both move to speak first “I didn’t really-” “We can still-” They both pause and look at eachother, Kuroo pauses, the two in a stalemate. “You first.” Daichi nods, but his eyes look away from Kuroo as he seems to muster up the courage to speak “We can still do...all this without me being an omega, you know.” and Kuroo’s heart breaks at the comment, remembering what he said during his rut haze. “Daichi...I don’t care if you’re an omega or not. I just want you to be mine.” He speaks, shame flowing through him as he thinks of the reason why he had said that, “Then why did you-” “You know how alphas get during their ruts-pregnant this and pups that, knocking you up would be really, really hot, but I like you just the way you are.” This seems to shut Daichi up for the moment, blush returning to his cheeks as he moves to kiss Kuroo again who melts against him.  
“I like you just the way you are too,  
even if sometimes you’re a pain in the ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> i always hear about a kurodai discord but i never found it. here's my offering to you, kurodai discord. i am just a humble writer


End file.
